


A Life to Good to be True

by downforgibsonscully



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22315309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downforgibsonscully/pseuds/downforgibsonscully
Summary: Scully has been taken by Smoking Man to get her DNA and make something no one has ever made. Scully must chose what kind of life she wants to live.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Dream World

Scully hung a picture of Mulder, William and herself on the wall and backed up a little to look at it. A small smile formed on her lips as she crossed her arms. When she heard car doors opening and closing she looked over to the door and smiled even more, seeing Mulder and William getting out of the car. She then opened the door to let Queequeg out. Breaking he ran over to William. Another smile formed on Scully's lips as she walked to the front porch she waved at them. 

"Mommy, mommy! Daddy let me ride a rocket ship at the store today." William said as he ran over to Scully and hugged her legs tightly. 

Scully placed a hand on top of William's head. "Did he now?" She asked then bent down in front of William. 

"Yup...One day I'm going to go to the moon." William said while he looked up at his mother. 

"Is that so? Well I think that is a great goal to have." Scully said softly as she tapped William's nose. 

William giggled then hugged Scully tightly. This caused Scully to close her eyes for a moment and hug her son just as tight. Then she opened her eyes and laid her forehead onto William's. 

"Wash up for dinner sweetie." Scully said softly. 

"Ok mommy." William said softly. "Come on Queequeg." He said while looking back at the small Pomeranian. 

Slowly Scully stood up and watched as William and Queequeg ran inside the house. Mulder walked up to Scully and smiled brightly at her. He then took off his sunglasses and leaned in to kiss her lips softly. 

"Do you need any help with those?" Scully asked. 

"No I think I got it." Mulder said as Scully opened the door for him. 

"Did you get the candles for William's tenth birthday?" Scully asked. 

Mulder put the bags on the table and looked over at Scully, his face said it all and Scully sighed. "Mulder..." Scully said while she placed her hands on her hips. 

A small smile soon formed on Mulder's lips as he pulled the candles out of a bag and shook them. "What am I going to do with you?" Scully asked while she shook her head. 

\------

Mulder and William sat down at the table while Scully walked into the kitchen with some bottles of water in her hands. Once she placed them down she sat down and smiled at William. 

"Have you told anyone about your birthday yet William?" Scully asked. 

William looked at Scully then looked at his food for a moment, not saying anything. Mulder looked at Scully then over at William. 

"What's wrong William?" Mulder asked. 

"I am not sure if the other kids like me." William said. 

"What do you mean William?" Scully asked while she placed her hand on William's shoulder. 

William sighed as Queequeg laid beside his chair. "They think I am wired." 

"Are you being bulled? Just say the word, William and your old man will go down there and knock some heads." Mulder said. 

"Mulder." Scully said while she looked at Mulder and shook her head. Then she looked back over at William. "What happened honey?" 

William looked over at Scully. "I am not like other kids...I can feel something different with me and they know that." Shaking his head he looked down at his plant. 

"William..." Scully said softly. 

"Can we just drop it? No one will be coming." William said then got up and ran up to his room with Queequeg right behind him. 

Scully sighed as she looked down for a moment. 

"Do you want me to talk to him?" Mulder asked. 

"No I will. It's all right." Scully said then got up from where she siting and walked up the stairs to William's room. 

Scully walked over to William's door and knocked on it softly. "William?" She asked while she opened the door slowly and saw William on his bed curled up with Queequeg. 

William looked out his window while he patted Queequeg's head slowly and softly. He then closed his eyes and sighed. 

"Honey talk to me. Why do you feel you are different from everyone else in your class?" Scully asked. 

"It's not just my class mom it's everyone." William said not looking at Scully. 

Scully walked over to William's bedside and looked down at him for a moment. Then she sat down by his feet. "Everyone? Even from daddy and I?" She asked. 

William turned and looked at Scully for a moment then back over to the window. "No...I just feel like the other kids don't like me." 

"When I was your age kids didn't like me very much. They would think I am different from them because I wasn't like most girls my age." Scully said softly. 

"You weren't?" William asked. 

"Hack no." Scully said while she smiled at William. "I was more like the other boys and that made them very uncomfortable so in a way I was a outcast. Even when I was a young adult I was." 

"A outcast?" William asked. 

"Yes I didn't have many friends when I was growing up." Scully said while William turned and looked at Scully. 

"Tell me how you met daddy again?" William asked while he moved into Scully's lap. 

Scully smiled a little as she wrapped her arms around William and pulled him closer to herself. "Again? I feel like I tell you that story every night." 

"Yes but it gets better every time you tell me." William said. 

Mulder walked up the stairs and stood by the door, not being seen and listened to Scully and William. 

"All right well you know that daddy and mommy worked for really imported people right?" Scully asked. 

"Mhm. You guys saved and helped a lot of people." William said. 

"Yes well daddy worked all by himself before I worked with him. My boss wanted me to work with daddy because he thought daddy was crazy so he wanted me to report everything she seen to him." Scully said while she ran her fingers through William's hair. 

"Everyone still think daddy is crazy. But I don't think so. I believe him." William said softly. 

Scully smiled brightly then kissed the top of William's head. "Daddy and I didn't really see eye to eye on things at first. But soon I came around and we fall hard for each other. But we always put our work before our feelings and that was really hard to do at times because mommy didn't like to admit it but she loved daddy very much." 

A small smile formed on Mulder's lips as he then walked over to their bedroom and got ready for bed. Once Scully was done talking to William she walked into her and Mulder's bedroom and looked over at Mulder who was laying on the bed with his hands on his chest and his eyes closed. Slowly she walked over to her closet and pulled out some pj's. 

"We didn't see eye to eye when we first met." Mulder repeated Scully's words as he opened one eye to look at her. 

Scully turned and looked at Mulder while a small smile formed on her lips. "You were listening in?" She asked while she got undressed then slipped into her pj's. "How much did you hear?" 

"Oh, just enough." Mulder said while he throw a pillow at Scully. 

A small smirk formed on Scully's lips as she turned and looked at Mulder. Slowly she got into the bed with him and curled up next to him. Mulder turned and wrapped his arms around Scully, pulling her closer to his own body. 

"Hmmm...This is nice." Scully said softly. 

Mulder leaned in and kissed Scully's cheek softly while he smiled at her. "Yes it is. But say Scully you are forgetting something." He said while looking down at her. 

"And what would that be?" Scully asked while her eyes were closed. 

"You left the light on." Mulder said as Scully opened her eyes and smiled a little. 

Scully then leaned in and kissed Mulder's lips softly. Then she got up and went to turn off the light. Once it was off she made her way back over to the bed and smiled at Mulder. Feeling his arms around her small frame she closed her eyes and kissed his hand softly. 

"Scully? Are you all right?" Mulder asked softly. 

Scully smiled brightly as she nodded her head. "I am fine...I am better than fine Mulder. I am perfect. This is all I ever wanted." She said softly. 

But of cause it was perfect life for Scully, for it wasn't real. None of this was. In fact she was being held for testing and as she was being tested she needed to be asleep, in a different kind of world. The only one who could say her at this point was Mulder. But he had no idea where Scully was being held. 

"She won't wake up anytime soon." The Smoking Man said while he took a puff off of his cigarette. "Now make sure you are careful with her DNA. We are going to need it." 

Scully laid on a table in front of the doctor while he made sure she was still breathing. He then nodded and took a needle from a nurse and pricked her arm, taking some of her blood from her. 

*****

Meanwhile in Scully's dream world her phone started to ring causing her to moan in her sleep, not wanting to wake up. Mulder had his arm around Scully's waist while he was passed out. She then reached for her phone without opening her eyes. Then she picked it up and placed it to her ear. 

"Scully..." Scully said in a very tried voice. 

"Mrs. Mulder? It's Sally, Sally James. Colin's mother." The voice on the other line said. 

"Oh, right yes...Colin's mother. Is everything all right?" Scully asked. 

"Yes everything is just fine. I was just calling to let you know that Colin will be coming to William's birthday next week." Sally said. 

"Really? That's wonderful to hear." Scully said while she sat up. "All right, yes see you next week. Bye." 

Once she hung up the phone she smiled even more than before and laid her back on the bed bored. 

"Who was that?" Mulder asked while he kept his eyes closed. 

"Colin's mother, Sally...She was calling to say she was coming to William's birthday." Scully said while her smile soon started to fad. 

Without looking Mulder knew there was something wrong. "Then what is wrong? Shouldn't you be happy?" He asked.

"Oh, I am believe me. Our son needs some friends to grow I....I just..." Scully stopped and sighed. 

"You just?" Mulder asked while he opened his eyes and looked up at Scully. 

Scully let out another sigh. "I just feel as if something is off, like this isn't real or something like that." 

Mulder smirked a little while Scully looked over at him. "What is that smirk for?" Scully asked. 

"You worry so much Scully. Everything is finally...Perfected." Mulder said while he sat up and placed his hand on Scully's cheek. 

A small blush formed on Scully's cheek as she looked at Mulder for a long time. Slowly she placed her hand over Mulder's hand and smiled a little. Hearing something in the far distance. Turning her head to look at the window she thought to herself for a moment. 

"Scully?" Mulder asked. 

"Shhh." Scully said while she put her hand up. Slowly she got up from the bed and made her way over to the window. 

Mulder looked at Scully with a confused look on his face. He didn't understand what was going on with Scully but he pulled back the blankets and got up from the bed. As he did so Scully pulled the curtains and saw herself giving up William. Her bright blue eyes widen as she looked back over at Mulder. 

"What is it Scully? Is it raining again?" Mulder asked. 

"Mulder do you really not see this?" Scully asked. 

Mulder then walked over to the window and looked out it. When he looked outside he saw a older man cutting his grass. A small smile formed on Mulder's lips as he looked down at Scully. "That's Jim, Scully. He always cuts his grass at this time. You know that." 

"What?" Scully asked then looked back outside and saw Jim. Her bright blue eyes then lowered a bit. 

"I think you need some coffee to wake yourself up." Mulder said while he kissed the top of Scully's head and walked out of the room. 

Scully thought to herself for a moment and smiled a little. Maybe Mulder was right, maybe she was half asleep. But when she looked back outside she saw herself. But this time she looked different, older than the age she was now. She then watched as she and Mulder went down different rods. 

"Scully are you coming down?" Mulder called from down stairs. 

Scully looked over at the doorway. Then she looked back outside and saw Jim once more. A bright smile formed on her lips. "Yes I am coming."


	2. I Don't Belong Here

Scully moved her body while she slept as if she was having a really bad dream. But for her it felt so real. Gasping she sat up and looked around in her dark room. "Scully?" Mulder asked as she turned and looked at Mulder. "Are you all right? Was it another nightmare?" 

"It felt so much more than just a nightmare, Mulder..." Scully whispered as she felt sweat pouring down from her face. 

Mulder looked at Scully for a long time then got up from the bed and walked over to their bathroom. He then got a rag and wet it. When he walked back over to Scully he whipped her face with the cold and wet rag. "Was it the same one as last time?" He asked softly. 

"No...I was older and...I...I was tied down to some table while someone was taking my DNA from me....It kinda looked like the Smoking Man." Scully said while she felt her heart beating faster than before, almost like how it would beat when a panic attack would happen. 

"The Smoking Man? Scully he has been dead for years now." Mulder said. 

Scully looked down for a moment and sighed. "I know and that's why I don't understand it." She said softly. 

"Why would he want your DNA?" Mulder asked. 

"You are going to laugh at this. But he wanted to make a half human and a half alien. I guess I had alien DNA." Scully said then struggled her shoulders.

Mulder looked at Scully with a confused look on his face. "Alien DNA hm?" He then laughed a little as he shook his head. "The dreams you have are just too funny." 

"Funny? Funny how?" Scully asked. 

"Scully aliens aren't real." Once Mulder had said that something snapped within Scully. Something was off, something was wrong and this moment made Scully realize that she was right. 

Slowly Scully walked over to her closet acting as if she was going to get dressed. But in reality she was looking for her gun. When she couldn't find it she played it cool and got some clothes to put on. 

"You seem off today Scully. Do you want to talk about it?" Mulder asked while he walked over to Scully and placed his hands on her shoulders. 

Scully closed her eyes for a moment, leaning into his touch. This wasn't real and it was killing her. Because this is all she ever wanted in her life. Slowly she turned and looked at Mulder and placed a small smile on her lips. 

"I am fine Mulder, like you said it was just a dream and this....This is real." Scully said softly then leaned in and kissed Mulder softly. "Now I have to bring William to school and you have to get to work." 

Once Scully was dressed she walked down the hall thinking to herself for a moment. When she got to William's room she stopped and looked at the door for a long time. There was a cute little drawing that William had done of the three of them. Slowly she ran her fingertips on the drawing and sighed. Did this mean that William wasn't real as well? Her bright blue eyes lowered a bit while she stood there in front of her son's door. 

"William are you up and ready for school?" Scully asked while she knocked on the door. 

William opened the door and smiled brightly. He then wrapped his arms around Scully's legs and hugged her tightly. Slowly Scully closed her eyes feeling herself about to break down and cry. But she made sure to keep it together in front of William. 

"I am off to work now. William be good and don't give your mother a hard time today. She seems a little tried." Mulder said as William ran over to his father and hugged him goodbye. 

Scully turned and watched the two for a moment as her son and her husband were hugging and talking to each other. A sharp pain filled up inside of Scully's heart, for she knew that this was all in her head. But how to wake herself from it she wasn't sure. 

Once Mulder had left for work, Scully walked over to William and picked him up. A small smile formed on her lips as she moved some of his hair from his face. "You look just like your father, you know that right?" 

"Yes and daddy tells me that I have your brains and eyes." William said while he smiled brightly. 

Scully didn't say anything to William as she held him close to her chest. Soon William wrapped his arms around Scully's neck and laid his head on her shoulder. His eyes slowly closed while Scully ran her finger's through his hair. 

"Would you like to stay home from school today?" Scully asked softly. 

"Really? I would like that a lot." William said. 

Scully put William down and smiled brightly. "All right. But we can't tell daddy ok?" She asked. 

"Ok." William then ran back into his room. 

\--------

Scully made a mess of the room she and Mulder shared looking for something to help her wake up from this world that she knew wasn't hers. But she had no idea what she was looking for. Turning slowly she looked at herself in the mirror. Then she slowly walked over to it. As she looked at herself soon the imagine of herself was gone and replaced with a older version of herself laying in a bed hooked up to some machines. Slowly she placed her hand up on the mirror as if she could touch her older self. 

Her bright blue eyes then widen when she saw the Smoking Man. It then hit Scully when she saw the Smoking Man that her dreams weren't just dreams. "Wake up Dana..." Scully said under her breath. But when she found herself still in the dream world she fall onto her knees crying softly to herself. 

"Mommy?" William asked as he opened the door a bit and looked at Scully. 

Scully whipped her eyes and looked over at William. "William...Honey is everything all right?" She asked softly. 

William stood in the doorway looking at Scully, knowing she was upset and he wanted to make her smile again. "Why are you crying?" He asked softly. "Did I do something wrong?" 

Scully shook her head and held her hand to William. He ran over to Scully and claimed into her arms and laid his head on her chest. "Of course you did nothing wrong my sweet boy." She whispered softly while running her fingers through William's hair.

"Did daddy do something wrong?" William asked while looking up at Scully. 

"Of course not..." Scully whispered then kissed the top of William's head. 

William held tightly onto his mother not wanting to let her go. This only broke Scully's heart even more than it already was, for she knew that this William wasn't real. 

"I love you mommy." William said softly. 

Scully held William close to her chest as she felt the tears rolling down her cheeks. "Mommy loves you too..." 

*****

Outside of Scully's dream world the real Mulder was looking for Scully unsure of what had happened to her. He feared the worst for her. But he wasn't going to give up anytime soon. He walked into Skinner's office with some papers in his hand. 

"Have your heard anything yet?" Mulder asked. 

"No I haven't." Skinner said while he sighed. 

"I don't like this. I've been trying to call her for hours and she hasn't picked up or call me back." Mulder said while he sat down in front of Skinner's desk. 

Skinner looked at Mulder for a moment then looked down. Before he could say another word Mulder got up from where he was siting and moved around the room. "I can't just sit here sir." Mulder said. 

"What more can you do agent Mulder?" Skinner asked. 

"I have to go out there and look for her. I...I can't lose her." Mulder said. 

"We will find her Mulder....I promise." 

Someone knocked on the door then opened it and looked at Mulder and Skinner. "Sir, agent Scully's phone got a hit. It seems she is in some abanded building." The young woman said as Mulder picked up his caot and walked out of the door. 

"Agent Mulder wait!" Skinner called out after Mulder. 

But Mulder did not stop. He took the paper that had Scully's location on it. Getting into his car he drove, making his way to where Scully was, hoping that she wasn't hurt. When he got to the building he looked around and didn't see any cars. 

Mulder got out of the car and walked slowly to the closest window and looked inside of it. There wasn't much light inside of the room he was looking into. He then dusted off the window. But still there was no luck so Mulder knew he had to go inside blindly. 

Feeling a hand on his shoulder he turned around as fast as he could and saw Skinner. "Agent Mulder I told you to wait." Skinner said. 

"I couldn't sir...Scully needs me." Mulder said softly. 

"Do you see her in there?" Skinner asked. 

"No but I know she is in there." Mulder said as he looked up and saw a opened window. That open window had a light shining inside of it causing Mulder to look back over at Skinner. "I think she's up there." 

Skinner nodded his head then pulled out his gun. Mulder did the same as they walked over to the back door and opened it. Taking out their flashlights they walked up some stairs. When they came to a door Mulder looked at Skinner. The both of them nodded then kicked down the door. 

The doctors looked over at the doorway to see Mulder and Skinner and put their hands up without saying a word. 

"Back away from her!" Skinner yelled as Mulder ran over to Scully. 

"Scully it's me...Wake up." Mulder said while he looked at Scully for a moment. Then he looked at one of the doctors. "What did you do to her?!" He yelled. 

"We did what we were told to do." The main doctor said with his hands still up in the air. 

"And what was that?" Skinner asked. 

Mulder unplugged Scully from everything that the doctors had plugged her up to. He then placed her hands on Scully's cheeks and shook her lightly. "Scully wake up..." 

***** 

Meanwhile in Scully's dreamworld she was laying down with William as it started to rain. She then opened her eyes slowly when she heard Mulder calling out to her. "Mulder?" Her voice was soft so she didn't wake up William. As she got up from the bed, William curled up into a ball and slept soundly. 

"Mulder where are you?" Scully asked as she looked over at her mirror once more, seeing Mulder trying to wake her up. 

Her bright blue eyes watched for a moment as she went to touch the mirror. "Scully?" A voice caused her to turn to see Mulder from this other world standing in the doorway. "What are you doing?" 

"Mulder...I...." Scully stopped for a moment. 

"Mommy? Are you trying to leave us?" William asked while he sat up and looked at Scully. 

Scully looked at William who made his way to Mulder, who picked him up and held him close. "Of course mommy isn't leaving us, right?" Mulder asked while he looked back at Scully. 

"Mulder I don't belong here." Scully said while tears formed in her eyes. 

William looked at Mulder then looked over at Scully. "Of course you belong here mommy. Don't you love us?" He asked. 

Scully bit down on her lower lip as she nodded her head slowly. "Of course I love you sweetheart...Both of you. But mommy...She doesn't belong here. It is...Just a dream." 

"How could you say that to your son?" Mulder asked. 

"Please don't make this any harder than it has to be." Scully said as she looked back at the mirror. 

"You'd rather go back to a life where you have no son, no family and no breaks?" Mulder asked. 

Scully didn't remove her eyes from the mirror as a small smile formed on her lips. "If I didn't make the mistakes I made Mulder I wouldn't be who I am today." She whispered softly while tears rolled down her cheeks. "I have to go back." 

"Mommy don't go!" William cried out as Scully touched the mirror. 

******  
When Scully opened her eyes she found herself in a hospital. Her bright blue eyes looked over to the side seeing Mulder sleeping by her bedside. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she placed her hand on her own forehead. This caused Mulder to open his eyes and looked over at her. 

"Scully?" Mulder asked softly. 

"I miss him Mulder..." Scully whispered while she cried softly. 

Of course Mulder knew who Scully was talking about. Slowly he got onto the bed beside Scully and wrapped his arms around Scully, holding her close to himself and ran his fingers through her long red hair. 

"Let it out Scully. I am here." He whispered softly then kissed the top of Scully's head. 

Their eyes met for a moment as Mulder whipped away Scully's tears. He then leaned in and kissed her lips sweetly and softly, letting her know that she wasn't alone. 

\- The End ;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short story guys. Do forgive me for that & for breaking y'all hearts. xD

**Author's Note:**

> Ready for some mommy Scully, ready for some loving moments between Scully & Mulder, ready for your hearts to break? Yeah me neither but here we are. xD


End file.
